Crushcrushcrush
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: Victoire Weasley reflects on her changing relationship with Teddy Lupin.  It's a prequel to another fic of mine, "I Caught Myself".  It also has little to do with the Paramore song.  Victoire/Teddy.


**Title:** Crushcrushcrush

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings: **Teddy/Victoire

**Summary: **Victoire Weasley reflects on her changing relationship with Teddy Lupin.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK. I don't have any rights to "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, either. This is in Vic's point of view.

Let me explain my OC's before I begin, cos there's a lot of them.

The girls are Jayne Renoir, Eva Darcy, and Vic Weasley. Jayne is a slender blond with light green eyes. Eva is a curvy dark brunette, with eggplant purple eyes. Vic is the slender yet curvy Weasley redhead, with blue eyes.

The boys are Edward Darcy, Marius Black, and Teddy Lupin. Edward looks like James Potter the first, minus the glasses. Marius looks like his relative, Sirius. Teddy looks like his dad, but adds some highlights to his hair to be like his mom.

Enjoy!

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW (Vic's p.o.v.)

It was a beautiful October day at Hogwarts, so my best friends and I decided to go outside. I saw my friends sitting under a tree near the far side of the lake. The situation is predictable: Marius is trying to ask Eva out, but she's (as Teddy loves to put it) "pulling a Lily Evans on his arse". Jayne was trying to take Eva's mind off of Marius, while Edward (Eva's twin) is trying to comfort his friend Marius. And in all that chaos, trying to study and failing to do so, is Teddy Lupin.

I realized about a year ago that I had fallen in love with my bestest friend in the world. I mean, come on, Teddy's dazzling, considerate, the list of adjectives goes on. He's a complete gentleman, just like his father from what Uncle Harry says. I don't even remember why, but for some odd reason Teddy smiled last year (probably laughing at Marius), and my heart melted. I can never tell Teddy about my feelings for him; he'll laugh and hurt my feelings.

However, I did notice that Teddy's been acting strange around me the last couple months. Whenever I look at him, he looks away and blushes, but the moment my eyes leave his, his eyes seem glued to me. He doesn't like being alone with me anymore, whether on accident or otherwise. We used to spend the full moons together, alone during the summer, but now, he gets Marius, another half werewolf, to stay with us. The guys, specifically Marius, keep on teasing Teddy about his love life, but every time they say something, Teddy changes the subject. I just don't get it. It makes no sense at all. Teddy used to be able to tell me everything and anything, but not anymore. I decided today that I was going to confront him.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Hey, Tora." I love it when he uses my nickname. He made it up when I was eleven cos I remind our family so much of Teddy's mom, Tonks "Dora" Lupin.

"How's the studying going?"

"Not well," he said, looking at Marius gazing at Eva. "Mar's just too love sick."

"Agreed. Talking about love, why aren't you telling me who you fancy?"

I guess I made Teddy angry, cos next thing I know, he's slamming his book shut, standing up, and walking away from me. I follow him.

"Teddy, wait up!"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Cos I'm your friend. Friends help friends out. I don't know who this girl is that you like, but she's obviously causing you some hurt."

Ok, now I've stuck a wrong chord, cos he stops dead in his tracks and looks at me. There's an unreadable expression in his hazel eyes.

"Tora, I know you would think less of me if I told you who."

"She's a Slytherin?"

He chuckled sadly. "No, she's a Gryffindor."

"Is she in your year?"

"No, she's in yours."

Teddy continued to walk into the castle, but I stopped dead in my tracks. I loathed the girls in my year. All four of them were stuck up, preppy, dumb girls. In first year, they were talking about Teddy, saying how hot he was, but it was such a shame that he was an evil half-breed. Being a quarter werewolf myself, I snapped, and have been dorming with Jayne and Eva ever since.

Heartbroken, I walked over towards the Whomping Willow and entered it, heading for the Shrieking Shack. Tears fell from my face as I, ironically enough, walked to the place were my love's father transformed. Harry, Ron, and Teddy had worked on the Shack once Teddy was old enough to go to Hogsmede. They restored it completely, making it a perfect haven for us, the New Generation Marauders. I collapsed on the couch, sobbing.

The door creaked open, and I heard three sets of shoes shuffle around the Shack. Two ivory arm encircled me, as the couch sank down with the weight of Eva and Jayne, who had her arms around me.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Teddy told me that he loves a Gryffindor girl in my year. I can't believe he'd fall in love with one of those…. those…"

Jayne pulled me closer. Eva was the first one to speak up.

"Wait, did he say he loved one of them?"

"No, just that it was a Gryffindor girl in the same year as me."

"Can that mean that he, I don't know, loves you?" said Eva.

I shook my head. "Teddy doesn't love me anymore than a sister. I've fallen completely for him. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for my best friend."

"Hey, falling for a best friend has its positives," said Jayne. "Look at me and Edward."

"True."

"I'm in the same predicament, Vic", said Eva. "Even though it seems like I don't fancy Marius, I really do love him."

"Then why aren't you dating?"

"I want him to grow up a little before I date him. But we're not talking about me, we're here talking about you, Vic."

"Vic, guys can be really dumb, especially when they're in love", said Jayne tenderly. "Look at your aunts and uncles. Look at how long it took Ron to figure out that he fancied Hermione. Look at how long it took Harry to ask out Ginny, and then he broke up with her for her own good. Teddy's just having a Harry moment."

"What do you think I should do now?"

"Talk to him," said Sam. "You got a lot out of him today. Find out who he likes. It might pay off."

"Thanks, guys," I said as I hugged Jayne and Eva. We started laughing as we walked out of the Shack to go to dinner.

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Later on that night, while the full moon was ascending in the sky, I walked towards the Shack once again, but this time, I felt different. I had sent a note to Teddy requesting that he meets me tonight to talk. He obliged. My stomach feels like its caging hundreds of Snitches trying to escape in every direction possible.

Once I got to the Shack, I found Teddy already there. He was sitting on one of the sofas in the "living room". He looked deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him. Of course, I have coordination skills like Tonks Lupin, and naturally I take one step in the Shack and trip over the carpet. Thankfully, I caught myself. Teddy smiled at my antics, as he always does.

"Sit down, Tora."

I sat down next to him, and the close proximity of him made my stomach Snitches want to escape even more. He was wearing casual clothes, a blue t-shirt and jeans with tennis. I was dressed similarly, but I wore a light green t-shirt.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

I inhaled, worried about what I was going to say. Before I could really process my words, my heart spoke.

"I've got a lot to say to you, Teddy. You've been acting oddly around me. It feels like one moment you eyes are almost glued to me. The second I look up, you tear your eyes away, blushing, and refuse to look at me. But this is only the beginning. You don't like being alone with me anymore. We used to spend a lot of time alone together, Teddy. I just want to know what's changed."

Teddy sighed. He ran his hand through his hair (a habit picked up by Uncle Harry), he looked out the window, away from me. His brown eyes looked sad all of the sudden.

"Things have changed between us, Tora. You're not the little seven year old I remember playing at Shell Cottage with. You're a fully grown young woman."

"So…?"

"Tora, your Veela heritage has kicked in. You're stunningly beautiful. No one can doubt that anymore. Boys are looking at you differently, and I don't like it one bit."

"Boys are looking at me differently? The only boy that I've seen a change in is you, Teddy. It's almost like you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"That's not true, Tora. You're always gonna be my best friend."

"Then, why won't you tell me who you fancy?"

"I told you, you're gonna hate me –"

I stopped him and put my hand on his arm. "I've already told you, I won't hate you for liking someone. Just tell me who."

Teddy sat there, his eyes showing how conflicted he was. All the sudden, there was a flash of fear, and Teddy stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tora. I don't have the guts to tell you who I fancy. Just do me a favor, and forget the whole thing."

"I can't and won't, Teddy. Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"I can follow."

"Tora, it's not as easy as you think,-"

"I know. Believe me, I know." All the sudden, the light bulb went on in my head. What if I told Teddy who I fancy?

"What if I told you who I fancy? Would you tell me who you like?"

Teddy thought for a second, and sat back down. "I didn't even know you fancied someone."

"See, told you I know how difficult telling your best friend who you fancy is."

Teddy chuckled. "Sure."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Well,... Just kidding. I won't laugh. Is he at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. And he's in Gryffindor."

"Is he your age?"

The Snitches in my stomach become more violent and insistent on being set free.

"No, he's your age."

Teddy sat there, taking it in. This is not helping my nerves at all.

"Who is it?"

I took a deep breath, and sighed, praying that I would still be friends with Teddy tomorrow.

"You."

It felt like the whole world was standing still. Teddy looked down at the floor while my heart was breaking. "Me? You fancy…me?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to cry in front of Teddy. "But I see that it was a mistake to tell you that I love you."

"Love?-"

It's official: my heart is broken in a million pieces. No amount of magic can fix me. I got up off the couch and tried to move towards the door.

"So, we'll just forget we had this conversation, and you can continue to fancy whoever you want without me inhibiting you."

"Tora, wait,-" Teddy grabbed my arm trying to stop me from leaving

"No, it's okay, Teddy," I said as the tears began to fall. "Let's just forget this happened."

Teddy let go of my arm. I ran out of the Shack and didn't stop till I got to the Room of Requirement. The room I was looked like my bedroom in Shell Cottage with sherbet lime green walls, and a bright lime green twin bed. I collapsed on the bed, crying my eyes out, hoping Teddy didn't absolutely loathe me.

TVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV

If you want to know how it ends, read my fic, "I Caught Myself". No flames, please!

~ HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
